


"I'm Just Not Ready For a Relationship"

by lesdemonium (winnerstick), winnerstick



Series: Romtober 2020 [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Friends With Benefits, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: Geralt told Jaskier he wasn't looking for anything more serious. They were just two friends in a mutually beneficial agreement. Jaskier fell in love anyway.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Romtober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949827
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	"I'm Just Not Ready For a Relationship"

**Author's Note:**

> you know, one of these had to be sad, y'know. i promise the one tomorrow is happier haha.

Jaskier was good at setting himself up for heartbreak.

Maybe it was the poet in him. After all, suffering made for great art. Love and love lost had fueled his music and writing thus far; it wouldn’t hurt to see just how far he could get before he truly broke. People seemed to connect with it, at least, and wasn’t that just the thing about sadness? That it brought people together?

This, however, was on a different level.

He knew he was walking a dangerous line. Geralt had been nothing but upfront about his intentions. Geralt did not want a relationship, had said that from the start and had reiterated it every time they fell into bed together. Like he knew that Jaskier had already fallen. Truly, this wasn’t Geralt’s fault. There was nothing more he could have done to stave off the unhappy ending they were both hurtling toward.

There was no one Jaskier could blame but himself.

In moments like these, Jaskier could almost forget. The way Geralt fucked wasn’t tender or slow or romantic, but Jaskier had never craved that, not really. He would never turn it down, of course, but he was not a wilting flower in need of soft touches and even softer words. He could take Geralt pounding him within an inch of his life, making him gasp his way through his orgasm. It was good for both of them, and Jaskier wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Except, that wasn’t true. Because afterward were the moments Jaskier lived for. 

The way Geralt would let Jaskier press against him. As long as Jaskier didn’t use the words  _ cuddle _ or  _ snuggle _ , he could lay wrapped around Geralt all night. He could even kiss Geralt’s scars or run his fingers through Geralt’s hair. Like this, post-coital bliss and a healthy dose of sleepiness, Geralt told Jaskier stories. Jaskier had never learned more about Geralt’s life than he did when they laid together, naked and peaceful, under the stars or inside the walls of a noisy inn.

Jaskier liked to pretend, in those moments, that it was real. That Geralt held the same affection for Jaskier as Jaskier held for Geralt. That this would ever be more than just mutually beneficial, a way of saving money on the road and working off some stress in a pleasurable way. He knew it was only setting himself up for disappointment, but it made the days easier to pass.

Turned out, Geralt was looking for a relationship. Just not with Jaskier.

Any and all sense of pretense went away when Yennefer was around. Jaskier would have to be blind not to see the way Geralt looked at Yennefer. His eyes were fond, far fonder than they ever had been for Jaskier. Whatever was between Geralt and Jaskier, it could not touch on what was between Geralt and Yennefer. When he was with Yennefer, Geralt seemed  _ happier _ .

And who was Jaskier to take that away from Geralt?


End file.
